Ashstasia
Cast *Anastasia - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Dimitri - Iris (Pokemon Best Wishes) *Vladimir - Dent/Cilan (Pokemon Best Wishes) *Rasputin - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bartok - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Pooka - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Sophie - Misty (Pokemon) *The Dowager Empress Marie - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Young Anastasia - Max (Dragon Tales) *Young Dimitri - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Anastasia's Parents - Danny & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Comrade Phlegmenkoff - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Majordomo - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Journey to the past *''Ash Ketchum/Anastasia: "'Heart don't fail me now Courage don't desert me Don't Turn back now that we're People always say Life is full of choices No one ever mentions fear or how the world can seems so vast on this journey to the past" *Ash Ketchum/Anastasia:' "Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong starting now, im learning fast On this journey to the past"'' *''Ash Ketchum/Anastasia: "'Home, love, family There was once a time I must've had them too Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you" *Ash Ketchum/Anastasia:' "One step at a time One hope then another Who knows where this road may go Back to who I was Onto find my future Things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home At Last"'' Once Upon a December *''Ash Ketchum/Anastasia: "'Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once Upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefulley. Across my memory..." *Ash Ketchum/Anastasia: "'Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory... Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart. Used to know, Things it yearns to remember... And a song. Someone songs. Once Upon a December"'' In the Dark of the Night *''Jafar/Rasputin: "'In the Dark of the Night I was tossing and turning And the Nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little boy got away! Little Anya, beware, Jafar's awake!" *All: "'In the Dark of the Night evil will find him In the Dark of the Night just before dawn!"'' *''Jafar/Rasputin: "'Revenge will be sweet, When the curse is complete!" *All: "'In the Dark of the Night"'' *''Jafar/Rasputin: "He'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! AS the pieces fall into place I'll see him crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night terror will strike him!"'' *''Jafar/Rasputin: "'Terror's the least I can do!" *All: "'In the Dark of the Night evil will brew Ooh!"'' *''Jafar/Rasputin: "'Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real." *All:' "In the Dark of the Night"'' *''Jafar/Rasputin: "'He'll be through!" *All: "'In the Dark of the Night Evil will find him Find him! Ooh! In the Dark of the Night terror comes true. Doom him!"'' *''Jafar/Resputin: "'My dear, here's a sign --" *Jafar/Rasputin and All: "'It's the end of the line!"'' *''All: "'In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..." *Jafar/Rasputin:' "Come my minions, Rise for your Master, Let your evil shine! Find him now, Yes, fly ever faster"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..."'' *'''Jafar/Rasputin: "'He'll be mine!"'' Category:Pokemon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs